Truth or Lies
by DramastarOF06
Summary: This takes place during ‘Crazy’. Liz and Alex go ahead and meet with Topolsky anyway, but are soon in over their heads.
1. Prologue

****

Truth or Lies

Author: DramastarOF06

****

Rating: PG-13**  
****Category: **Max and Liz of course.

****

Summary: This takes place during 'Crazy'. Liz and Alex go ahead and meet with Topolsky anyway, but are soon in over their heads.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor have I ever owned Roswell or anything apart of it.

**A/N: **How many of you have noticed that my work is a little bit lacking in one specific area? I have and I'm here to share my complaints. I have not written a story with Alex in it in a very long time. The only story I did put Alex in was total crap so I am determined to put Alex into this story. Wish me luck.

_****_

Prologue What they don't know can't hurt them

A blonde haired woman ran down the long hallway with a gun in one hand and a sat. com. in another. She wore a black business suit and had her long blonde hair pulled up tight on her head. She heard the footsteps behind her and knew that they were getting close. Why did they have to track her, why now? She saw her partner waiting near the gate for her. He apparently didn't see her running or he wouldn't have stood there staring off into nothingness.

Surely enough he did turn to see his partner barreling down the hallway towards him. Her gun was ready and two big burly men in suits chasing after her. He prayed that it was just his glasses playing tricks on him but that was not the case, seeing as how his glasses were not prescription. He immediately ducked as the bullets rained down on him. He put his hand on the screen and waited for the access granted sign that he needed so desperately to hear. As the green light flashed his partner was mere inches away from him. They both ran into the hallway past the gate, but not before shooting it with her gun. The two men were locked on the other side while the two agents ran to the last doorway in the hall.

The room was mainly white, except for the occasional line that they now knew as double-sided mirrors. There on the floor were four adults who looked ragged and dead tired. The female agent placed a small box on the wall and set the timer while the male agent untied the four. They each took off running towards the exit. They had to get out before the place blew. The female agent and male agent knew how to push the right buttons to get them out of the locked down hallway. The two men were long since gone, probably to get their supervisor. The two agents led the way into the clear hallway with their guns close to their bodies. As they crossed the intersecting hallways the female agent was punched in the face. The male agent's gun instantly went up and he came face to face with one of his biggest nightmares.

"No one is leaving." He told them, noticing the four prisoners behind the male agent.

"This place is rigged to blow." He told his nightmare.

"Then I guess we're all going to die. What was our arrangement that you broke?"

The male looked to the floor where his partner lay, blood streaming from her nose. She nodded to him and he fired his weapon. With one blast his nightmare fell to the floor, one bullet was all he needed. He helped up his partner before looking at the four adults.

They looked in horror at the two agents who just saved their lives.

"No time to explain, we have to go." The female said before sprinting down the hall.

They were almost to the exit when they heard the voice that brought them into this chaos.

"Freeze!" It screamed. Both agents did so and turned to face it. Without warning a gun went off.

**TBC:** Hope you all liked it, I'm trying something new with my writing. So feedback would be greatly appreciated. **R&R!!**


	2. Breaking All the Rules

**__**

Part 1: Breaking all the rules

**_8Years Earlier_**

Liz and Maria delivered their orders to the tables in which they were waiting on. Alex sat at the counter sipping from his Green Martian Shake while Max, Michael, and Isabel all sat in their regular booth eating burgers and fries. Liz took Alex's finished shake and looked over at the three aliens who Maria was waiting on.

"I still think that we should meet with Topolsky." Alex whispered to her.

"Alex, it's their decision." Liz told him as she leaned closer to him.

"Yeah, but like you said, we're on that list too. It's not just their lives on the line, it's all of ours."

"Let's just not talk about this right now." Liz told him as she took his glass to the back.

Liz leaned up against her locker as Topolsky's words rang throughout her head.

"You can play that game all night, or you can listen to me and maybe save all of our lives. You're smart. I knew you were the one I could get through to. They don't know I'm here. If they did…"

Liz closed her eyes and tried to force the image of the frightened Topolsky out of her brain. Liz had never been more scared. What if Topolsky was right? What if there was an alien hunter, what if he was coming for Max?

* * *

"I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier." Isabel said to Alex as she sat next to him. "You just have no idea what it's like for us…"

"Really, cause now my life is on the line also, but all you three care about it protecting yourselves." Alex said to her angrily before walking into the back room.

Isabel looked after him, shocked. Alex never acted like that before, especially not with her.

* * *

Alex walked into the back room and found Liz sitting on the couch. She was watching the clock on the wall.

"You're going to meet her aren't you?" He asked, but it was more of a statement.

"I have to Alex. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them that we could've prevented." Liz said as she stood up to put on her coat.

"I'm going with you." Alex said as he led her through the swinging doors.

They walked towards the front door but were stopped by Michael's voice. It was lucky for them that no one was really in the café.

"Where you two going?" Michael asked from his spot in the booth.

Maria looked over to where her two best friends were standing by the door. Max and Isabel stood up and watched them as they turned around.

"There's no more napkins in the back. I'm running out to get some more, Alex was going to drive me." Liz told him shakily. "Why, do you have a problem with that?" She added with attitude.

"Go ahead." Michael said rather deflated.

No one noticed Maria walk into the back room. Max gave Liz a long hard look before Alex led her outside.

"We have to watch out for those two." Michael warned Max and Isabel.

"They won't go to Topolsky, not after we agreed." Max told them.

* * *

"Nice cover story." Alex said as he opened up his door.

"Thanks." Liz smiled as she jumped in the passenger side.

* * *

Maria tore through all the boxes. She could've sworn that they just got a new shipment of napkins in that afternoon. She opened another box and found four unopened packages of napkins just sitting there. They lied.

Liz jumped out of the car and ran towards the back alley behind the movie theater. It was 9:06 as Alex followed Liz. When they reached the alley no one was there.

"Wait, she said eight o'clock." Liz said as she put her hands to her forehead.

"Damn it." Alex cursed as he pulled Liz into a hug. "It's ok."

* * *

Liz and Alex walked into the café through the back doors. The fact that they had forgotten about the napkins wasn't realized until they were getting out of the car. They just hoped that no one saw them entering. As they walked over to the steps that led up to the Parker's apartment they heard a snap and looked over to the couch where Max, Michael, Isabel, and Maria sat.

"Where's the napkins?" Isabel asked, visibly angry.

"We…"

"Don't lie, we know that you didn't need napkins. Maria found a box in the back that wasn't even opened." Michael told them as Liz was about to speak.

Alex shot Maria a 'thanks' look before the spotlight was turned back on them.

"What were you thinking?" Max asked them angrily. "You could've been hurt."

"We were trying to protect all of us." Alex yelled to them.

"Guys let's not fight over this." Maria mediated. "What did you find out?" She asked and immediately received glares from Michael and Isabel. "What? They went, it's pointless to refuse information that they received."

"She wasn't there." Liz admitted defeatedly.

"It was a trap." Michael exclaimed.

"No it wasn't. She told me to be there at eight, we went at nine." Liz informed them. "I'm going to sleep."

"Liz." Max called out as she began to go up the steps.

Liz looked down to see disappointment in Max's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before running up the steps.

Michael looked over at the stonewalled Alex. He had never seen Alex this defiant. Alex never went against what they thought was right. Now both he and Liz were breaking rules. It was bad enough that Max had to break the big rule but now both Liz and Alex were about to ruin everything.

"Alex." Isabel said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He shook her away before making his way to the door.

"I'm _not_ sorry." He said before walking out.

The four who were left just sat in silence. The bridge that divided them was far greater than they would ever know.

* * *

Alex walked down the halls of school depressed and angry. He had avoided every one of his friends all day. Liz was the only person he would talk to and now things were not looking too good for them either. Liz was finally breaking down and joining the ranks of Michael, Isabel, Max, and Maria. When did their little group of six become four against two? All he knew was that Topolsky had to be right about something. Something she said to himself and Liz before she left kept ringing through his ears.

"This isn't going to end just because you know who I am. I was on your side. I just hope your friend Max doesn't end up in the wrong hands without me here."

Alex bit into his apple as he looked over and saw the new girl Tess sit down with Max, Michael, Isabel, and Maria. Liz was probably hiding in the Bio lab, that's where she usually was when stuff went sour. It calmed her down, made her think more clearly. He had noted that ever since the alien chaos started she had spent more and more time in there, just to calm down. Maybe he should find a place like that.

* * *

Liz sat at the lab bench looking through her assignments. It calmed her down to be in a lab. It made her think more clearly. She was jerked out of her trance when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Alex?!" Liz jumped.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, you just scared me." She said as she swallowed down a lump in her throat.

"Whatta you doing?" He asked her as he sat next to her.

"Just going over some old assignments." She said as she once again focused on the sheets in front of her.

"You wish we saw her don't you?" Alex asked Liz as he jumped onto the bench to sit.

Liz shook her head and kept focused on her work.

"Liz, I know you and Max are in love but if that FBI guy is real, you understand what he's going to do to Max." Alex leaned in closer to her and whispered.

"Alex, I'd really appreciate it if you let me get back to my work." Liz told him while still looking down at her papers.

"Fine." Alex said angrily before standing up and walking away.

Liz looked after him, it wasn't fair that their whole unit was torn apart just because they of some stupid mistake. It wasn't fair that she now had to chose between her friendship to Alex or her love to Max. Sure no one had said that out loud but they wanted her too, just until Alex came back to his senses. Liz didn't know what to do. It was tearing her up inside. Carefully she capped her pen before putting all her assignment in her notebook. She couldn't even focus now.

* * *

Alex walked into the Crashdown with a bag in his hand. He knew the perfect way to just forget all this insanity that had been going on was to watch a movie with his two favorite girls. As he walked into the back room he found Maria and Liz talking on the couch while they were putting on their shoes.

"You two didn't have to get all dressed up for me." Alex said as he smiled.

"Oh, so you're talking to me again?" Maria asked with sarcasm as she crossed to get her jacket.

"I'm sorry Deluca, will you ever forgive me?" He asked with a puppy dog pout.

Maria seemed to think about it before smiling. "Of course I would. Now if you would excuse me our dates are here." Maria said before hugging Alex and walking out of the break room.

"Dates?" Alex asked with a confused face.

"Yeah, Max and I are doubling with Michael and Maria." Liz told him as she picked up her coat.

"Oh, I see it's ok for them to go and do something dangerous but when it's us…"

"Alex just stop. I am not getting into this right now. It's not fair to me to be put into this situation. I can't just chose between whose side I'm on." Liz told him while walking out of the break room.

Alex watched as they exchanged gifts and how Isabel was looking at them longingly. No he would not go there. _Be strong Whitman, be tough_. Alex thought to himself as he marched out of the café, being sure to bump shoulders with one of the aliens. When they looked after him he was putting on his hat and walking away.

Maria looked over at Liz.

"I'll go talk to him. I'll be right back." Liz told them before leaning up to kiss Max on the cheek.

Liz ran out of the café and towards Alex. Neither of them saw the car following.

"Alex, wait up!" Liz called to him.

"What? Are you here to defend your precious aliens?" He asked bitterly.

"Come on, you know it's not even like that." Liz told him.

Alex sighed and shook his head. As he was about to say something his eye caught something. Liz turned to see what he was looking at. A black car was pulling up right next to them.

"Liz Parker, Alex Whitman. Agent Topolsky sent me, she wants to talk to you." The window rolled down just enough so you could see the man's eyes.

"Why didn't she come herself?" Alex asked as he pulled Liz closer.

"She didn't want to put anyone in danger. Get in the car." The voice told them.

Liz looked up at Alex uncertainly before she looked back at the car. Alex shook his head and started to walk away, dragging Liz with him. Neither of them noticed how it had started to rain, but they did notice that the car was still following. Alex picked up his speed and Liz followed in suit, they had to get back to the café. Alex started to pull Liz along with him but she tripped over her heel, scraping her palms when she went down.

As Alex turned around to help her up he saw a man with a gun jump out of the car and run over to Liz.

"Get in the car or the little lady gets it." The man told Alex. Alex noted that the man was about 5'9", probably over 200 lbs., and his lack of hair was evident by the way his bald head shone under the street light.

"All right, just don't do anything crazy." Alex said as he looked at the look on Liz's face. She looked scared and he noted how she mouthed the word 'Sorry' to him.

They were both escorted into the car and it drove off, but no one noticed Liz's purse lying on the street.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Michael asked from his seat in the booth where he, Isabel, Max, and Maria sat.

"No clue. Listen, Tess is here so I'll see all of you later." Isabel said as she got out of the booth and walked towards her friend.

Maria noted how both Max and Michael stared at Tess.

"Hello, you both have girlfriends." She said while waving her hand in front of their faces. She jumped when her purse started to ring. "Liz that better be you."

"It is." Liz said nervously into the phone. Her eyes stayed on the man holding a gun on Alex while another man was holding a gun trained on her. "Listen, Alex was a little upset and I'm scared that he might do something."

"By do something you mean…?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." Liz said, her voice still shaking.

"You ok, you sound like your shaking." Maria asked. The two boys listening eagerly to her conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "I just ran through the rain to catch up to him."

Maria swatted Max's hand away after he tried to grab her phone.

"All right well Liz, I'm not going out with both guys here. You better hurry up and get back." Maria told her before swatting Max away again.

"Actually that's why I'm calling," Liz said but noticed the man by the window showing her his watch, indicating time was up. "I can't go, I'll see you later." Liz said fast before hanging up.

"Good work." The man said before taking his phone back.

* * *

"That was weird, Liz just hung up on me." Maria said while looking at the phone.

"Well call her back." Michael told her.

Maria looked at her call id and realized that it wasn't Liz's phone that called her.

"Guys this is getting really strange. Come on." Maria said while standing up and running out into the rain.

* * *

"Welcome kiddies, to Eagle Rock Military base." The man said while leading them into the base. Alex held Liz close to him while they were escorted with guns sticking into their backs.

The man led them through a hallway that led to a scanner that he placed his hand on. when the green light flashed the door opened and they were let in. The man led them to a white room with a line here and there.

"You will be staying here Mr. Whitman, while I have a little discussion with Miss Parker in the conversation room. Follow me Miss Parker." The man led Liz out of the room. Liz glanced back at Alex one last time before the door was shut.

* * *

"Guys, here's Liz's purse." Maria said as she held up the black purse.

"Maybe she dropped it." Michael assumed. They all yelled over the pounding rain.

"She would have noticed. Maybe Topolsky took them." Maria yelled.

"You're jumping the gun, why would she have taken them, it doesn't make sense."

"Fine, but if Liz's body shows up in a river somewhere I'm blaming you." Maria yelled to Michael as they walked back to Max's jeep.

**A/N:** Ok I know you guys want to review this. I feel it in my blood, now go ahead and fulfill those wants and review. **R&R!!**


	3. A New Job

**__**

Part 2: A New Job

Alex sat on the floor of the white room with his knees pulled up to his chest. He hadn't seen Liz in hours. He had no idea whether she was all right or if she was…dead. He couldn't think like that, Liz was strong, she was a fighter. And these people, they needed them. They needed himself and Liz to find out information about Max and the others. Alex looked over at the entrance way as two men came dragging Liz in. She had a busted lip and a red eye that he assumed would turn black.

"We'll be back for you Whitman." The big guard said before leaving the two of them alone.

As soon as the door shut Alex crawled over to where Liz lay crying. She looked so broken, sobbing there on the floor. He felt his heart break for his best friend.

"Liz?" He asked timidly, she had been through a lot and he didn't even know what she'd been through at all.

Liz sat up and curled into a ball on his lap. He started rubbing small soothing circles on her back, hoping that it would calm her down. She only seemed to cry more. He could feel her shaking and crying.

"We're never getting out of this." Liz cried into his chest.

"Yes we will, everything will be ok, I promise you. Everything will be ok." He promised. He just hoped that he could keep that promise.

* * *

Max sat at his desk at home with Isabel and Michael each residing on the floor. Max just sat there staring at Liz's purse. This had to mean something, but what. He needed to go and find her, make sure she was ok. In his gut he knew that things were not ok. He knew that the love of his life was in danger, how he knew this he had no idea. Isabel had finally gotten him to change into dry clothes from being out in the rain, imagine her surprise when Max and Michael showed up soaking wet. Tess went home instantly and Isabel made sure the guys got warm.

"And that was all she said, on the phone?" Isabel asked Michael.

"Like I said the last hundred times, that's all." He said annoyed.

"I just don't understand why Liz would just blow you guys off. She loves Max, she wouldn't just stand any of you up." Isabel rationalized.

"We know that ok!" Michael yelled.

"Michael." Max said calmly from his desk. "We don't know if anything has happened to them. It's best to just stay calm and act normal. We'll talk to Liz and Alex tomorrow in school." Max tried to reason but his heart was telling him to go out and search under every rock and crevice till he found his Liz.

"Yeah, normal. That's like our motto. 'Act Normal'." Michael sighed as he scratched his eyebrow in the Michael fashion.

Isabel rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

Alex sat on the floor with Liz in his lap. He didn't know what time it was but he assumed it was late. Their parents would start to worry soon and they would call the cops. Valenti would put two and two together and figure out that they needed him. They would be out of here in no time. Alex jumped when the entrance to their 'cell' was opened abruptly. Liz hear the noise and clung to Alex. They wouldn't take her again, they couldn't.

The two guards from earlier walked over to the two teens and started to pull them apart. Alex held onto Liz tightly, he would not let them take her again. He would not let them hurt her.

"Stop it, leave them alone." A man yelled from the entrance way. Alex looked up to see a man in a suit.

"Yes, sir, agent Pierce." One of the guards said while letting both Alex and Liz go.

Liz still clung tightly to Alex, not letting go of him for dear life. She was scared, she was so scared, but not just for herself. For Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, and Alex. She knew what they did to her, she didn't want to think of what they would do to them.

"Both of you, sit." Pierce boomed as he walked into the room. Two chairs were magically sitting in the middle of the floor. When had they gotten there? "When you were sleeping we placed these chairs and a table in here. Now sit." He ordered them.

Alex helped Liz up and helped her sit down. Whatever they had done to her made her extremely weak. She could barely move.

"I have a deal for the both of you." Pierce started talking as they sat down. "Now I tested your blood Miss Parker and I found not a single abnormality. Now I know if I was to take a sample of Mr. Whitman's blood it would be the same, that would be a waste of taxpayer dollars and all of our time. So I am going to propose that you two help me and this unit, bring down the alien life forms that have come to live in our world." Pierce spoke smoothly to them.

Alex knew their best defense would be to play ignorant.

"Dude, we don't want to cause no problems with those Mexicans, you know, they don't bother you if you don't bother them." Alex said sounding like a skater.

"Funny, Mr. Whitman. How would the both of you like working at the FBI? You would be protected from any harm that the aliens might be inflicting on you, your families would be safe. It's a good deal. We let you leave here alive if you cooperate." Pierce tempted them.

"No offense _agent Pierce_, but I would rather work for the CIA." Liz said sweetly.

"You know Miss Parker all that can be arranged. Now you and Mr. Whitman are very intelligent young minds. I'm sure we can work something out."

"How about you let us go and leave us alone? We have nothing to hide." Alex told him.

"Really, if that was the case I assume you would be thrilled to work for your nations government. What better opportunity could you have?" Pierce asked.

"Please, just let us go home." Liz pleaded.

"I will, as soon as you two either tell me what I want to know, or agree to work with us." Pierce told them.

Alex looked over at Liz, she was so broken, he couldn't let them hurt her again, she needed him to protect her. And that's what he was going to do.

"We'll work with you." Alex admitted reluctantly.

"I knew you'd see reason." Pierce said with a evil smile before leaving the room.

Alex looked over at Liz who looked devastated. She was beginning to shake and he knew that he didn't keep his promise. Everything wasn't ok, and that was his fault. He just bought them a one way ticket into Hell.

**A/N:** Thank you for the feedback that I got, but I would sitll like some more. Please, pretty pretty please. I just finished 'Won't Back Down' and am probably gonna finish 'Keep Me Coming Back For More' in a matter of weeks so this will be my only story up. Please support me!! : ) **R&R!!**


	4. A New Life

**_Part 3: A New Life_**

Maria stood at the pick up window harassing Michael about their latest dating disaster. It had been two weeks since Liz and Alex had been abducted. They walked into school the next day like nothing had ever happened. Liz looked completely overdone, her make up looked like it was put on by the pound. Now Liz and Alex were completely non-existent. They were never around and if they were they were huddled in a corner talking to each other. It was a very suspicious scenario.

"Ok, so movie at your place, great." Maria told Michael before walking away with her orders.

"Wait, what?" Michael asked as she walked away.

"So, we're going to talk to Alex and Liz tonight right?" Isabel whispered to Max when Maria walked over to their booth.

"Yeah, before or after the movie?" Maria asked as she put down the plates of food.

"I'd go with after, it would ruin the whole bonding period that we finally scheduled in with those two." Isabel suggested.

Maria looked at the door when the bells rang. She saw Alex and Liz walking in with something wrapped around Liz's arm.

"Liz what happened to you?" Maria asked concern.

"I just tripped on the way home from school. Nothing big." Liz informed her friend. Alex knew Liz was lying, in fact he suggested it.

"Ok, well, Max and Isabel are sitting in their regular spot so I'll be over to get your order in a minute." The blonde smiled as she began to walk away.

"Actually we have to study, we were gonna head up to Liz's place and cram before we go to Michael's." Alex informed her.

Max and Isabel had been listening in and couldn't believe it, they were doing it again, ditching them.

"Oh, ok, umm, then I guess I'll see you later." Maria looked upset at hearing this and tried to keep up a brave face, they once were best friends, the three of them. Now it seemed like they were excluding her. It hurt.

* * *

Liz dropped her heavy backpack onto her bed and watched as Alex's fell with a thump.

"You'd think they would be a little nicer with the books they send us home with. Seriously, I tried to finish the book on cryptology last night and by morning I couldn't even pick it up, that's how heavy it was." Alex rambled as he sat down on Liz's bed. "You ok?"

"Yeah,... I just, I hate lying to them." Liz sighed.

"It's lie to them or hand them over to the FBI, I don't know about you but keeping them alive is more important to me than us being hammered with unfair assignments. And to think that they won't let us be field rated till we graduate from high school." Alex frowned.

"You are getting way too into this super-spy stuff." Liz laughed at him.

"How's your arm? You took a beating today at sparring." Alex asked her.

Each day they had to go to Eagle Rock straight from school to train. Each day it was something different, something new. Liz was doing street fighting, and Alex was working with weapons. After their training at headquarters, they were assigned different books to read each night, and they got a test on them in the morning. Starting next week they were going to be working on a foreign language course. Liz hated doing the spy thing but according to Alex it was helping their alien friends to have an inside ally, and it was going to help the country one day.

Today at training Liz didn't have good footing and when her trainer, Bruce, went to punch her she fell. It wasn't even an impressive sprain, it was an I-tried-to-brake-my-fall-with-my-wrist sprain. Alex was thriving in this new world, admitted he was skeptical at first but as he was getting deeper, he was really enjoying this.

"It was not a beating, it was a mistake, a stupid mistake." Liz scolded herself.

"Better be careful or you'll start to sound like Gwyn." Alex laughed at her.

Their contact with the FBI was Edward Gwyn. He was a senior ranking officer with gray hair. He was 6 foot and weighed about 250 lbs, mostly muscle. He had taken the two teens under his wing, reluctantly at first, but now he seemed to enjoy the two _baby-spy's _as they were known around the office. It was no secret that they were the youngest recruits in twenty years, and the people at headquarters were proud of these two teens who were giving up so much just to work for their country.

"The last thing I need is to sound like Gwyn. Listen, I'm going to be late tomorrow, could you wait for me?" Liz asked Alex.

"Yeah sure, why you gonna be late?" Alex asked while opening his _'Truth and Deception: The Art of Taking A Lie Detector Test'_ book.

"I have to stay after for a science club meeting. I already left a memo on Gwyn's desk so I shouldn't be in too much trouble. If it gets too late you can just leave without me." She told him while opening up her book, _'Weapons of the Twenty First Century' . _

"Every time they hand us a book I'm ready for it to be _"Screw ups of the twenty first century_." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, they do have a lot of books." Liz mused.

"Well, I guess that's all we can do, read and train, because we're _too small for field work_." Alex whined.

"Stop imitating Gwyn, you know one of these days he's gonna find out and kick your ass." Liz told him as she read her book.

"Yeah, right, like old man…"

"Alex, I'm serious. We don't know when we get tracked. We should be thanking Gwyn for telling us about that." Liz scolded.

"Speaking of tracked, we are going to have to decide what to do about the others. Our new profession won't fly to well with them, and when we do get tracked they'll be the first to be noticed."

"Yeah, but Alex, what do we tell them, _'Because of our job that we can't tell you about, we get tracked once a month to make sure that we are being good little spy's, hence forth we can't hang out with you anymore?'_ Do you know what a strain this 'job' is putting on my relationship with Max, not to mention Maria?"

Alex frowned and kept his face in his book. He knew it was his fault that Liz couldn't talk to Maria about stuff that was now a major part of her life. He wished that things could be different. He wished that so much.

* * *

Maria took the bowl of popcorn out of Michael's microwave and sat on the floor near Isabel. Alex and Liz still hadn't shown up and they were starting to get worried. Ever since that night two weeks ago they hadn't been able to tell what anyone was thinking in their tiny little group. They used to be such good friends, but now things were changing.

"Sorry we're late." Liz announced their arrival. Michael and Max looked at the door while Maria got up to greet them.

"It's ok, you're here now." She said while hugging them.

Alex and Liz exchanged an unseen look of sadness before letting her go.

"So what are we watching?" Alex asked as he sat in between Michael and Max.

"You're home movies, hey Alex, I didn't know that you had two brothers." Michael said as they all sat down.

"The three stooges, very funny." Alex laughed at their joke before his cell phone rang. "Give me one second to answer this." He told them as he walked into the kitchen.

"So, where have you two been all this time?" Isabel asked Liz.

"Studying. You see we got into this enrichment program and they've been giving us a lot of work." Liz lied. That was their cover story, they were being _enriched_.

"Hey, Liz, we gotta rocket." Alex said from the kitchen.

"Why?" Liz asked, not realizing the only real reason.

"Um, my mom needs her car, that's how we got over here." Alex told everyone.

"I can take Liz home." Max volunteered.

"Yeah, but Liz's mom wants her home." Alex lied again.

"Why did she call you then?" Isabel asked.

"Because we were studying earlier, so she knew that Liz and I were together. Our mom's have this whole mom network thing going on." Alex lied.

He just got stares around the room. Liz stood up and put on her coat. Alex escorted her out of the apartment in silence. The gang knew that something was up, they could smell it in the air.

"They just lied to us." Maria sighed.

* * *

"Who was that on your cell?" Liz asked Alex as they stepped into Alex's car.

"Gwyn, they're doing this test that they want us there for." Alex told her as they drove off.

* * *

Alex and Liz ran into Eagle Rock Military Base, their FBI headquarters to find everyone on high alert. People were running around like there was some sort of crisis.

"I thought you said this was a test?" Liz asked Alex over all the frantic agents.

"I thought so too." He barely whispered as they ran to find Gwyn.

In the large training room Gwyn stood arguing with Agent Pierce. Liz noted how whenever they were in the same room with each other things seemed to tense up.

"Whitman, go to the comms room and help them, Parker we need you to go to analysis. Go. Now!" Gwyn ordered the teens.

Alex took Liz's hand and they ran out of the room and to their respective areas. Alex settled down in the comms room tracing infrared signals on the bases super computer. Liz ran to the analysis room where she saw many people that she usually saw calm, now frazzled. People were yelling out orders and running around. No one really knew what the big emergency was all they knew was that it was happening. At exactly 10:02 the base was out of high alert, they had passed the test. Everyone was debriefed on the test and Alex and Liz left at approximately twelve o'clock.

The two teens made it in to their houses safe and sound, without their parents finding out. Liz lay in her bed thinking to herself if this life was really worth it. Alex lay in bed wondering how much his life was about to change. They were going in two separate directions, but no one knew it.

A/N: Everyone tell me if you like it or hate it, so I know whether or not to continue. Oh and FYI if I don't update for a while it's only because my computer has a bug and I won't be able to get into my stories from here on out. See ya all later.


	5. Training

**__**

Part 4: Training

After that night the group had faced many challenges, mostly surrounding Liz and Alex's secret life. Max had pushed Liz to tell him the truth, to tell him what they were really hiding. She never told him, for fear of his life. She didn't want to think of what the unit would do to him, or to the others. Max finally broke up with her, not without much debate. He would live his life in a lie if it meant being with Liz, but she was a lie now. Everything she was, was one giant lie.

Alex tried to comfort Liz, telling her that it was for the best, that they had to move on. He could tell that Liz never fully got over loosing Max. He was her everything, he made her smile when she couldn't, he made her laugh when her world was a living Hell. Now he left her. Maria eventually decided to split from her two best friends. They weren't best friends anymore, hell they weren't even friends. Too many lies and secrets clouded that one time great friendship that they shared.

After Christmas break of Junior year they went their separate ways, not looking back. Alex and Liz had a job to do now, the others just had to let go. It was amazing to see how a once strong group of six was now a weak group of four. It made no sense to anyone. After their junior year Liz and Alex were told that there was a training course in Washington that they were obligated to attend. If they still had their four other friends their answers would have been no, but at that moment when it was offered, they had nothing besides family in Roswell now. With one simple word their lives were changed forever.

"Honey, I wish you didn't have to go, but this is for the best. Right? Mrs. Parker said as Liz picked up her suitcases from the floor in the Crashdown.

"Mom, it's only for two months." Liz rationalized. She was trying desperately to keep from looking at the corner booth where Max, Michael, Isabel, and Maria sat.

"I know but, oh I'm gonna miss you." Nancy hugged her daughter.

Alex walked in with his suitcase slung over his shoulder and his parents walking together. Their cover story was the perfect excuse, there was a seminar in Washington for select students of select schools who attained honors and recognition. Liz and Alex were two of those few students. The parents had no problem believing that their children were geniuses and were being awarded for it. It was their one time great friends who had trouble.

"They're lying again." Maria whispered.

"It's not our problem anymore. Remember, they ditched us." Michael reminded the other three.

"I know, it's just Michael, they were my friends since birth." Maria told him sadly.

"Well, things change." Isabel told Maria. "Let's go, we'll never make the movie at this rate."

The four of them sadly stood up and walked out of the Crashdown. Max locked eyes with Liz one last time before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Liz and Alex stepped onto the private jet that the FBI had reserved for them. Washington D.C. was beautiful. A man in a suit was standing near the entrance way at the Ronald Reagan Washington National. Liz looked around as she stepped off the plane and onto the steps. Alex stepped out behind her and was equally amazed.

"Whitman? Parker?" The man in a suit and glasses asked.

"That's us." Alex said proudly.

"Good, let's go." The man said robotically as he led them out of the airport and into a black SUV waiting outside.

They were taken to FBI headquarters in Washington. As soon as they entered they led the two teens to one of the offices were the director sat in a large plush leather chair.

"So you two are Alexander Whitman and Elizabeth Parker." The director swiveled around in his chair. "Somehow I expected you to be beefier."

The two stood frozen. This was the director of the FBI and he was not happy with what he saw. Alex looked over at Liz and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Relax, I was just kidding. I have all your information, transcripts, and even elementary school report cards, you two are exactly what I expected." The director laughed. "So I hear Agent Edward Gwyn is your contact. Good man." They nodded but stood in complete silence. "As the director of this Bureau I expect an answer."

"Yes, sir." Alex said as he stood straight.

"Son, this is not the army." The director laughed at Alex. "Miss Parker, I hear you're quite the science whiz, we have a killer forensics team. Would you like to check them out?" He asked Liz.

"Of course, sir." Liz replied.

"Don't worry you two, Agent Pierce has given you both such high regards. I don't expect anything but the best from you both. Now, Jeffers here will take you out to the Academy and I will see you both in eleven weeks." The director told them as he turned around in his chair again.

"Excuse me sir, but what academy?" Alex asked.

"Why our academy in Virginia of course. You two weren't told about the academy?" He asked with a laugh.

"No sir." Liz told him.

"Well, Jeffers will take you there. I'll see you both when you get back." He smiled at them both before waving them off.

Liz smiled at Alex as they were escorted from the building.

The next few weeks passed quickly, only twice a week were they allowed to make phone calls to their parents and then it was back to training. During this time they spent twelve hours in the classroom and two in the field practicing. Alex learned a lot and was fully prepared to make this his life, but Liz was still skeptical. She was not sure that she was cut out to be an FBI agent. She wasn't sure if she wanted this life.

When they returned to Washington Liz made sure to schedule an appointment with the director to make sure that they could talk. She needed to understand fully what she was getting herself into.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" The director asked as Liz stepped into his office.

"I'm doing quite well, how are you?" Liz asked politely.

"Well, I'm doing as well as to be expected. What may I ask caused you to call this meeting?"

"I wanted to understand what my life is going to be from now on. I mean, ever since Agent Pierce recruited Alex and myself I've been wondering what I've gotten myself into and I can't think of a single reason why you would choose me."

"Elizabeth, the FBI looks for certain traits in a person before they are recruited. Character, associates, reputation, loyalty, ability, prejudice, alcohol or drug abuse, the list goes on and you have met each of our criteria. Now tell me that you didn't know all this. You are an amazing human being Miss Parker and we are honored to have you training with us." The director smiled. "Your life will be like any other, you will have a job that you will go to, only your job will be one that will save our free world."

"I guess I was just wondering if giving up my friends for something like…this, was worth it." Liz asked with a shrug.

"I've given up a great many things, my friends including, and I've never regretted it. As an agent I have saved many lives, brought countless criminals to justice, and made a better life for my family. Whether you were brought into this life now or later, you would have eventually been brought in." The director told her. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, just one."

"Ok, go ahead and ask away." He smiled at her.

"How much does this pay?" Liz asked good humouredly.

* * *

The director picked up his ringing phone. He was always quite busy.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"Are they on their way home?" Agent Pierce asked into the phone.

"Yes, they are quite interesting teenagers." He told Pierce.

"How'd they do?"

"The boy was a natural, you'll have no problem with him. The girl, Parker, she was another story. Watch out for her." He warned Pierce.

"I will, but will she fair as an agent?"

"I have no doubt in my mind, but with Roswell she will be limited, I think you should switch her over. Her capabilities would be put to much better use at a more universal agency."

"She stays with us. Do you think they caught on?"

"Not a clue. They seemed pretty convinced that I was the director." The man said as he looked around the room.

"If they only knew."

* * *

Liz sat on the jet staring out the window, she had a wild ride this summer. She just wasn't sure that she was ready to go back to Roswell, back to Max. She was finally adapting to the thought that this would be her life from here on out, now she had to face Max and the others with the hopes that her thought process wouldn't sway. Alex was all gung-ho about becoming an agent, helping all of mankind and protecting the American way. She knew that he would make a good agent, one the country could be proud of. She wasn't so sure about herself.

"Hey." Alex said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey." She smiled at him. 

"You ready to go home?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"I know what you mean. I'm not ready to face any of them." He sighed as he looked out the plane window. "You have to admit it though, this is pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess so." Liz returned his smile.

"To think that this is going to be our life from now on. Going on business trips to Washington, solving crimes of federal interest. We'll be like super hero's, only without the capes."

Liz laughed at Alex's joke and noticed them decreasing in altitude.

"I guess we're almost there." Liz said mostly to herself. Alex looked over to her, he knew more than anyone that she didn't want to go home, but she had too.

"Don't worry, once we get home things will be different. We only have one hundred and eighty more days till we graduate and become full blown FBI agents." He told her excitedly.

"Yeah only one hundred and eighty days." Liz sighed.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it. You better like it, I went through hell to post it J/K!! But really, with my computer down I'm on my mother's laptop, and when you don't want your parents reading your stories it's kind of hard to keep them away when they had to be downloaded onto their computer. (long story). **R&R!!**


	6. Distrust

**__**

Part 5: Distrust

Liz sat at her and Alex's usual lunch table looking through one of the books that Gwyn had given her. It was an old book on different cells that were enemies of the United States. He told her that he wanted a twenty page 'debrief' on his desk first thing in the morning. Alex never had to go over different languages. Ever since they came home Gwyn had pounded her with foreign stuff. He was constantly making her write more and more till her brain was ready to explode. Alex was always working on old kidnapping cases and America's most wanted posters. He was seeing if he could figure out, through the evidence that the FBI had received, if he could find the killer or kidnapper in a shorter amount of time than they had.

"Hey." A low voice said from behind her.

Liz whipped around to see none other than Max Evans. He was holding his books in his right hand and his brown bagged lunch in the other. He was smiling at her like he knew some kind of secret. They hadn't talked at all since Christmas of their junior year.

"Hey." She said almost breathlessly.

"Can I sit down?" He asked her effortlessly. It was almost like he had been practicing that line for months.

"Umm, sure." Liz said once her concentration was back.

For a long minute she was just staring at him. The way he sat down, the way he looked, smelt, breathed. It was all so…erotic. Yeah that was a good word for it, it only made her want him more. He looked over at her and smiled when she blushed at being caught in her intense Max watching. He looked different from the last time she had really looked at him. His shoulders seemed broader and his clothes seemed to fit him better, like he had become more fit. His hair was lighter, almost red.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, just something I found at the library." Liz lied as she opened up her own lunch consisting of celery sticks and water.

"_'Enemies Of The Past and Present.' _Seems interesting. What's it about?" He asked after peeking at the title.

"Oh, you know, just something." Liz embellished as she tried to dissuade his interest in her book.

He picked it up, much to Liz's dissatisfaction and read the back cover which explained some of the former terrorist groups.

"Nice book you got there." He said sarcastically as he put it down. "They actually have that at the library?"

"It's a library in Albuquerque." Liz covered. "So, what's up with you?"

"Same ole, same ole. You know, boring as usual. Things seemed to have calmed down a lot. So how bout you? What's interesting in your life these days?" Max asked curiously.

Liz was about to open her mouth when Alex came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Liz, we better get going." He said in a low voice, clearly not happy that Liz was talking to Max.

"Right, I'll see you later Max." She said before leaving with Alex.

One day, Max swore, he would find out the truth, and win her back.

* * *

Alex led Liz towards their classroom but at the last minute shoved her into the janitor's closet across the hall.

"What are you doing?!" Liz asked, confused at what was going on.

"You were going to tell him everything weren't you." Alex said accusingly.

"For your information I wasn't. Like I really want him to know that I'm working for the same people who would take him and torture him to get information. I really don't want him to hate me!" Liz yelled at him, her anger rising with each word.

"And what I do?! We have a job, a job that they wouldn't understand…" Liz cut him off.

"A job I didn't want. A job…_you_ got me into. I would have sat in that room being tortured if it meant that I didn't have to betray Max. You only thought of yourself, and I was thinking of them!" Liz accused before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Maria spun around to the tune of the music that was playing in her ears as she mopped the Crashdown's floor. Her walkman was on full blast as Michael was closing up the grill. It was raining cats and dogs outside and every so often there would be a flash of lightning or a roll of thunder.

"Hey, Maria, I need a ride home." Michael called out from the back but only saw her humming and using the mop as a microphone. "Maria! Earth to…" He stopped when he saw the front door of the Crashdown open and reveal a crying, rain soaked Liz Parker.

Maria spun around once more but stopped dead when she saw Liz. She had never seen Liz look this sad before. She was crying, trembling, shaking. Her mascara was running down her face and her clothes were sticking to her body. Her hair was soaked and she was dripping all over the floor.

"Liz…" Maria began but was cut off when Liz ran into her arms for a hug. "What happened to you?"

"I'm so scared Maria. I've been so scared. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Liz cried into Maria's shoulder as Maria hugged Liz close to her and kept running her hand over Liz's hair.

* * *

Isabel and Max walked into the Crashdown through the rain to find Michael and Maria sitting at one of the booths in deep conversation.

"Why the emergency? Did you two finally have an actual conversation and you wanted to share it with us?" She asked sweetly, but sarcastically.

"Liz is in the bathroom." Michael told them matter-of-factly.

"Ok, that doesn't seem unusual, she does live here." Isabel harassed them as she sat in the booth next to Maria.

"It's not unusual, except for the fact that she came home drenched and crying." Maria told them.

"Is she all right?" Max asked fully concerned now.

"We don't know. She kept saying that she was scared and that she was sorry." Maria told them.

"She in there right now?" Isabel asked as she nodded towards the bathroom.

"Yeah." Michael said.

Each of them looked at her strangely before she started walking towards the bathroom. She pulled on the door but it was locked. She concentrated on the lock and soon heard a click. As she was about to open the door the others cleared their throats.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You can't just go in there. What if she's getting changed?" Michael asked.

"Oh come on. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Isabel told him.

Michael looked to Maria for help but she simply nodded in agreement with Isabel.

Isabel opened up the door and began to say Liz's name but found nothing. She saw the door to the break room was open also. As she walked in she called for Liz, but nothing. A breeze swept past her and she was suddenly aware of the back door open. As she walked over to shut it she saw a white cloth on the ground just inside the room. When she picked it up she noticed how the cotton felt, it was rough, not like usual cotton. As she turned to go back in she saw a rush of images that nearly knocked her off her feet.

_Liz was crying in the bathroom, her wet clothes piled on the floor as she sat huddled in sweats. She heard a noise coming from the break room, carefully standing up she wiped her eyes and walked into the other room. No one was there, at least that's what she thought. A hand came over her face and covered her mouth, she tried to fight him off but she was caught off guard. She had inhaled too much and was now falling to the floor. The person who covered her mouth was now picking her up, now they were in the alley. The man handed Liz over to another man in a suit before taking off his mask. Isabel was astonished at what she saw. The man who took Liz, the man who handed her over, the masked man was **Alex**._

**A/N:** Tell me if this is crappy or not, but please be nice when you do it. Thanks for the feedback. **R&R!!**


	7. Not Alone

**__**

Part 6: Not Alone

Liz woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. Her mouth felt like cotton, her breathing was erratic, and her heart was pounding in her chest. The world around her was blurry and the sounds were all muffled. _Where was she?_

"Good work agent. Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up. You're dismissed." She heard as one of the blurry figures left the room.

One figure still stood there, hovering over her, waiting. It was like he was stalking his prey, like a hawk. The images became less blurry and more clear. That was when Liz realized where she was. She was back in the white room. Her panic soared when she saw Agent Pierce standing over her. He held his right index finger up to his lips when he saw her awake.

"Shh, you took quite a fall, it's a good thing we're here to help you back up." Pierce told her bluntly. Liz knew that she hadn't fallen, not the way she thought.

"Why am I here?" Liz asked curiously. She still couldn't regulate her breathing, whatever they had drugged her with was making her too disoriented.

"Liz, I've known you for some time now. You could say that you've become like a daughter to me, I've brought you up through this agency and I couldn't be more proud. Every person in this department are like my children, you are all special in your own way. Now, like any father, I want to help my children when they falter." He paused to see if she was still listening. "Liz, I know about your conversation's with Max, Michael, and Maria. I know you didn't tell them anything, and I'm proud of you for that. Liz, you have to understand that your life is too dangerous for them to be let in. I know you miss them, I miss all my old friends too, but it's the choices we make that shape who we are in the future."

"First of all, you are nothing like my father. My father is a good man who would never make his daughter choose between her best friends and some job she didn't even want! Second of all, I will stay with my friends if I like. Third of all, you even think about capturing me again to have one of these little 'heart-to-heart' talks and I will run away and you will never find me." Liz spat out defiantly.

"I thought you'd say as much." Pierce said, clearly unaffected by her words. "I've arranged for all of the universities you've applied to, to turn you down. The only university who will want you now is UCLA."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Liz asked tearfully.

"You are an excellent agent Liz, I'd hate to see that go to waste. It has been discussed by the FBI director to transfer you to another agency. We feel your 'talents' would go to much better use with a more... universal agency."

"So you're just trading me off like a pawn?" Liz asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"No, you are far greater than a pawn in the scheme of things. But come this September you will no longer be an agent for the FBI, you will be training with the CIA. Congratulations Miss Parker." Pierce said before throwing a book on UCLA at Liz.

Liz looked around the room. She was in way over her head.

* * *

"Ok everyone say cheese!" Diane Evans yelled to Max, Isabel, and Michael. "Oh you three are so grown up. My babies going away to college." She wiped her eyes on a white handkerchief.

"Um, mom, Michael's not really you son." Isabel reminded her mother with a laugh.

"Well, he's spent so much time at our house you would never be able to tell otherwise." Diane said.

The whole class of 2002 was in their red caps and gowns. It seemed to be one of those days where you just wanted to cry. For some people, that's all they did. Max looked over to Maria who was hugging a crying Liz. They had grown closer, the five of them. Max could still remember that night. They searched high and low for Liz, but couldn't find her.

The next day in school they all saw Liz sitting alone at a lunch table. She explained to them that she ran away from her kidnappers and now thought it best to leave the state. It was hard to believe what she was actually saying, seeing as how she had been lying to them for a long time.

Now it was their last days together and Max was determined to find out the truth. He had too.

"Hey you two." Max said as he, Michael, and Isabel walked over to them.

"Hey you three." Maria said cheerily. "So this is the first day of the rest of our lives, somehow I thought it would be different." 

"Different how?" Michael asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know, a hot air balloon would be nice." She said. "Oh and swans, lots and lots of swans." Everyone laughed at her mental image.

"Hey Parker!" Liz turned around when she heard her last name being called. She looked over to see Kyle Valenti striding towards her.

"Hey Kyle." Isabel greeted him.

"Hey guys. So Liz I do believe we'll be attending the same college." Kyle smiled at her.

"You're going to UCLA too!?" Liz asked excitedly. All this time she was afraid she was going to be alone, now she had Kyle.

"LA, here we come!" Kyle said as he hugged her.

Michael laughed as he saw Max's face fill up. It was like watching one of those cartoons where someone would get mad and steam would come out of their ears. He was just happy that they didn't have death ray eyes because Kyle would have been dead and berried already.

"Hey guys." A melancholy Alex approached them.

Needless to say, awkwardness ensued. Isabel kind of inched away from him and Liz's smile instantly faded. Max kind of stood more to the front of the group, daring Alex to say something. Michael kind of flanked Max while Maria held out her hand to Liz. They were all hurt, mostly by Alex's abandonment of their group. At least they got Liz back.

"Hey Liz." He said to his one time great friend. "I heard about UCLA, that's great."

Liz shot him a 'don't even go there or I will kill you with my pinky' look. She knew that it was partly Alex's fault that she was going to UCLA, that her choices were limited. She knew that he had betrayed her.

"I'm going to New York." He told her. "Oh yeah, Gwyn wanted me to give you this. He said congratulations." Alex said as he handed her the wrapped gift. "See you guys around."

He told them all as he retreated.

"Whew, what tension do we have here?" Kyle said as he wiped his brow. "Well, I'm gonna go over with the football team and leave this war zone. Liz I'll see you in LA. See ya'll in five years at the reunion." He yelled as he ran to his friends.

"I never fully understood him." Isabel shook her head at Kyle. "Why did you go out with him?" She asked Liz.

"Mostly because he was good looking." Liz said nonchalantly.

They all laughed and walked over to where their parents were standing chatting. Instantly the cameras came out. Each parent shooting different angles of the group. Each capturing a different dynamic. Liz stood next to Max, while Michael had his arms around Maria. Isabel stood in between the four of them smiling. They all made goofy faces, and rolled their eyes at their parents. Michael made a joke which caused them all to laugh in roaring hysteria. Liz loved this friendship that they had, even if it had cost her the life she most desperately wanted. Tomorrow she would go to LA for orientation with the LA office of the CIA. She figured that tomorrow Alex would be headed off to New York to work with the FBI from there. It was so strange how their lives were taking them in such different directions.

* * *

The plane ride was smooth, as smooth as could be expected. When she landed there was a man with a sign with her name on it. He led Liz out to a limo after they grabbed her bags, she found out later that his name was James. James took Liz to a small apartment building where she was sharing an apartment with one of the agency's senior officers. James helped her out of the car and into the apartment. LA was bigger than Roswell and already she could tell, it was huge. The woman with whom she was staying with was brunette, 5'9", very chic. She almost looked like one of those models straight from the magazine.

"Hi, I'm Karen." The woman greeted Liz. "I'm guessing you're Elizabeth."

"Yeah." Liz said as she looked around the apartment's living room.

"You want to see your room?" Karen asked.

Liz nodded and then smiled at her older roommate. She didn't know why she was suddenly being shy, this woman wasn't any different from herself.

"How old are you?" Liz asked Karen.

"I'm twenty eight. I joined the CIA straight out of high school. It's been one wild ride let me tell you." Karen gave a little chuckle.

An awkward silence filled the room. Liz didn't really know this woman, she didn't know this city. She was alone, no friends, no family, she was totally and completely alone.

"I'm gonna go and make dinner. Umm, ok." Karen said haphazardly before walking towards the doorway. "Elizabeth…"

"Yeah?" Liz asked, looking up from her suitcase. 

"You're not alone you know. I'm here if you want to talk about anything." Karen said with a warm smile before leaving the room.

Maybe she wasn't that alone after all.

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for your support with this story. With my computer still being sick and all I've only been able to get on the computer every once in a while. Hope you guys still like the story though. **R&R!!**


End file.
